Another World
by Infinity Caliber
Summary: What if Hiro never met Zero Two? AU. Complete.


_Written in response to a poster on r/DiTF wondering about alternate universes. Estimated time from start to finish : 30 minutes. As such, this story lacks the usual rigorous editing/formatting process of my main writing efforts._

_I hope you enjoy it irregardless._

* * *

Hiro glanced over at the assembled mass of Parasites with the sides of his eyes. They were in the Bird's Nest, gathered for a speech given by Papa for the upcoming battle to retake Gran Crevasse.

Unlike the other Parasites who were standing at attention in neat rows, Hiro stood beside the stage where the Seven Sages were seated.

As he scanned the rows for his compatriots, his eyes met a beautiful girl who smiled for the briefest of moments, before smoothing back into a blank, serious expression that demonstrated the listener's rapt attention to the current speakers.

That's right, that girl which had once been a part of his childhood had blossomed beautifully as she matured.

The elite Teen Code 015, also known as Ichigo.

And also, his treasured Partner.

"APE has always desired eternal peace and prosperity for mankind."

"Fear not, soldiers!"

"Offer up everything you have in this mission!"

"On this day, we shall finally wipe out the klaxosaurs and prevail in this war!"

"Turn your life into a blaze of glory and shed every last drop of blood you have! I pray that you children will become a shining ray of hope for humanity."

The ground beneath him shook as hundreds of boots stomped in a salute.

"Now, a word from the Representative Child."

Hiro's ears perked at the finale delivered by Papa, that was his cue.

Countless eyes followed him as he made his way moved, hundreds of children with awed faces as he stood front and center before them.

A regular person would have probably suffered from nerve-wracking anxiety, being made to speak in front of so many.

But Hiro was not a regular person.

As his lips parted and the beginnings of the words that denoted his speech started to form, Hiro played out the role that the adults had painstakingly groomed him for his entire life.

* * *

After the ceremony, Hiro rejoined the rest of his companions as they moved towards the dining facility for their scheduled lunch.

"Woah, did you see Hiro in action up there? He was amazing as usual!"

Hiro chuckled at Zorome's gushing and waved him off.

"I might be the appointed leader of the Children, but I would be nothing without you guys." He smiled. "Never forget that."

"You see? That's how you inspire someone, got that, Mitsuru?"

"And I suppose that I should be like you then, screaming your head off in every battle?" Mitsuru smirked.

"At least I get up close and personal instead of blasting away like a coward in the rear like you!"

"Alright, that's enough from you two."

Wagging his finger at the sheepish boys apologizing to him, Hiro turned towards his childhood friend.

Smiling at Mitsuru, he placed a hand on his shoulders to reassure him.

"You were a big help in our previous battle. Without Chlorophytum's support, we might have been stuck in a real sticky situation with that Gutenberg."

"O-oh... Thanks..."

While Hiro chuckled at how Mitsuru had adverted his gaze to stare at his feet while shuffling them, Ichigo felt a tap on her back.

"Your Partner is really something, isn't he?" Goro smiled at her.

Ichigo blinked at his wistful tone, for the briefest of moments, Ichigo swore that she could detect the faintest hints of sorrow in his voice.

Brushing it off as an illusion, Ichigo quickly nodded her head, causing her hair to bob in rhythm.

"Yeah..." She sighed in satisfaction.

"You could feel the atmosphere after he spoke, it was electrifying." He chuckled good-naturedly. "Hiro always had that quality within him. To draw your attention and enrapture you."

"I never heard him so fired up before, it must be the fact that Gran Crevass is going to be the battle of our lives." Touching the side of her face where her bangs fell longer than the other, Ichigo uttered in awe. "As his Partner, I can't help but feel slightly overshadowed."

"Don't believe her, Ichigo here wasn't listening at all. Her mouth was open and she was going "Waaa" under her breath the entire time as Hiro was onstage." Miku interrupted from the sides.

"E-eh!? T-that's not true! I listened to every word!"

Ichigo stuttered out loud with a bright red blush on her face.

"Hehe, I was right beside you in the assembly hall. You can trick Goro here but you can't trick us! Right, Naomi?"

"Cut her some slack, Miku." Naomi laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?"

A familiar voice interrupted them, cause Ichigo's neck to turn so quickly she heard it crick.

"Ah, Hiro! We were discussing how Ichigo here was starstruck all over y-WAAH!"

Miku cried out in shock as she felt her shoulders sink as someone clapped on them forcefully. From behind, she heard Goro speak.

"Let's get going. We don't want to miss lunch now, do we?"

At the mention of food, Futoshi perked up and began his usual singing ritual that drowned out Miku's shrill complains as she was half-dragged off.

Ichigo turned to look at Goro, where he shot her a conspiring wink. She quickly returned his gesture with a grateful smile.

But left another pressing issue. Now she was left alone with Hiro in the hallway. Already, Ichigo could feel the nervousness begin to build.

"You look nervous." Hiro frowned at her in concern. "Pre-battle jitters?"

"Y-yeah. That's right!" Ichigo laughed a little bit too quickly.

So Ichigo was feeling the pressure, was she? Then, in that case, it was only natural to reassure her.

"Don't worry."

Hiro smiled at her as he lifted a hand to brush a wayward lock of hair that'd fallen across her face.

"We've always made it somehow. I'm sure this time it'll be the same."

"Un." Ichigo made a soft noise as she shifted in place. "I believe you."

"If that's settled, then lets return to the rest."

As they were about to leave, from the opposite direction a squad of Parasites appeared. Except this one was different than the rest. They wore sleek Parasite Suits of red, denoting their superior status compared to the regulars.

Of course, Hiro already knew from a glance who they were.

The Nines. APE's Special Forces unit.

Hiro traded looks with the boy at the head and paused to exchange greetings.

"Good work out there. Papa sends his gratitude."

Hiro shook his head.

"It's nothing. I was just doing my job." He smiled at Nine Alpha. "Good hunting to The Nines."

Nine Alpha hummed his reciprocation as he motioned to the rest to follow him in leaving.

"We should get going too. Lunch is almost halfway over." Hiro glanced at Ichigo, who made to move with him. "Before Futoshi eats all the food."

Ichigo giggled at his remark.

But as he was about the turn the corner, there was something that caught his eye.

A Pistil of the Nines, wearing their trademark red Parasite suits.

He hadn't noticed her during his short interaction with Nine Alpha, because she trailed the group at a lonely distance.

But now, as they crossed paths, he finally saw her.

A girl. Young, as expected from being a pilot. Not to mention, she was beautiful.

Beautiful, overly excessively so. To the point that it became distracting to the eyes. It was a girl marked by those traits.

Glossy pink hair that resembled silk thread, creamy white skin, exotic red eyeliner, even the melancholic expression projected by her pair of cyan eyes seemed to only add further luster to her beauty.

But her beauty wasn't what caused him to pause in his tracks. No, Hiro was not someone as base as that.

The twin red tips that peeked out from her hair.

At first, he assumed that it was part of the headband she wore, perhaps some sort of fashion statement.

But on closer inspection, they were horns, real and natural.

And also... Inhuman.

As the strange girl passed him, their eyes met.

And for a moment, just for the briefest of moments-

A single moment that lasted less than a picosecond-

Hiro felt like he was forgetting something important.

In another world, Hiro could not explain why, but he felt like this girl would have been someone immensely dear to him.

Time resumed its normal pace from the slowdown he'd experienced. Hiro held his breath for what seemed like an eternity, hoping that he could preserve this moment for just a tad longer,

But the solar cycle mercilessly continued it's rotation irregardless of his desires.

The strange girl proceeded to turn around the corner-

And then she was gone.

"Hiro?"

Ichigo peered at him in worry, before following his transfixed gaze to land on spot where the strange girl had once been.

"Horns...? I understand, but it's still rude to stare so much." Ichigo frowned as she tugged at him. "Lets go, Hiro."

"Yeah. Lets." He shrugged.

The Déjà vu faded, only to be replaced by a warmth in his right hand.

Soon enough, as Hiro struggled to snatch the last bread rolls away from Futoshi's meaty paws, the memory of the hallway encounter with that strange girl eventually faded forever, never to be recalled.

Another World **END**

* * *

_This scenario interested me a lot. If Hiro never met nor broke out Zero Two from Garden. The consequences would be immense, to say the least._

_-Naomi would not be removed from Squad 13._

_-Mitsuru would have never given up on trust and friendship. This in turn would not require him to shuffle with Kokoro, neither would Kokoro have the chance to express her interest in the new, well-adjusted Mitsuru. Which prevents the relationship between Mitsuru and Kokoro from ever forming._

_-Ichigo would have been Hiro's Partner, as expected._

_-Zorome would never come to question APE and Papa's methods._

_-Hiro would have been a shining beacon for the Children, admired by all._

_And yet, somethings would remain constant, no matter how the ripples extend._

_-Zero Two would still be a broken mess, searching for a reason to live._

_-Goro still being forced to watch Ichigo fawn over Hiro._

_Thank you for reading. As always, I can be found on the usual channels if readers wish to contact me._


End file.
